


Midnight Musings

by CVPVLDII



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CVPVLDII/pseuds/CVPVLDII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara is awoken by a delightful melodic tune in the middle of the night, which transpires her to a room inside the TARDIS she hasn't seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Musings

Clara stirred in her sleep. With a reluctant sigh she awoke only to be blinded by the alarm clock’s glare. 2:00 am it read, and she wondered why in god’s name would anyone be up at this unruly hour. It was then, she heard a titillating rhythm come from outside her room. Curious to see where this tune came from, she unenthusiastically awoke from her comfy bed. With a shudder, Clara quickly grabbed ahold of her nightie as she sheepishly slipped her feet inside her slippers, making her way down the corridor.

The soft-electric rhythm seemed to lull within the vast space of the T.A.R.D.I.S. Even though the T.A.R.D.I.S. was infinite, Clara guided her listless legs towards the rhythmic pulse, and with each step she took the electric sound seemed to gain resonance. It was only when the electric rhythm was quite audible that she came face-to-face with a slightly ajar wooden door, one that she had never noticed before. Curiously Clara peered through the door, only to be met with the sight of The Doctor in his plaid trouser and hoodie, playing the electric guitar. Clara was taken aback for a moment, of course she had seen him play once before, how could she ever forget that time he came in riding a tank shredding on his guitar. Clara giggled at the recollection, he truly did seem like a rock star, not to mention how he made her feel as he played Pretty Woman once he spotted her in the crowd. 

Careful not to disturb him, Clara gently made her way through the door undetected. Once inside she made sure to stay quite as a mouse. With each passing moment Clara became more, and more entranced with The Doctor. Not only did his electric rhythmic pulse resonate through her core, but Clara became more fixated on his hands, more specifically his lengthy fingers and how they seemed to glide sensuously across each string cord: Clara felt her cheeks tingle at the thought. These feelings if you will were new to her. Of course, she flirted with his previous incarnation, but it was different then he was young, and flirtatious it was hard not to be flirtatious back, but it never meant anything beyond it. No, these feelings for this regeneration were different. She hesitated to come to truth with it at first, but after the events of last Christmas she knew without a doubt that she felt strongly for The Doctor, one could even argue that she was slowly falling in love with him. So here she stood in a dark candle lit room, with the most quixotic tune she has ever heard, as she was transfixed by The Doctor and his glorious digits which seemed to make love to the string cords. 

Clara let out a gasp, one she didn’t know she was holding. One that caused The Doctor to stop his ministrations and finally catch her gaze.

Dumbfounded The Doctor began, “C-clara w-what are y-“, but was cut short by Clara hasty reply.

“No, don’t stop…please continue” 

The Doctor nodded, as he motioned for her to sit in the sofa in front of him. 

Clara sank down on the couch wrapping herself with a cozy blanket that was beside her, readying herself for a private showing.

The Doctor waited until Clara was comfy and settled in to begin playing his melodic tune.

“It’s rather lovely, but I don’t recognize it?” 

“No, I suppose you wouldn’t It’s a melody I’ve been working on…. it’s not fully finished yet.”

“Well its exquisite, I love it…what’s it called?”, Clara replied with bemusement.

“I think its called….Clara.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know if you did, or didn't. I'd love to hear your comments, or critiques. Also should I continue to write more fics? If so, feel free to prompt me! :D


End file.
